Révélation
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Un simple OS sur Hans et Leia.


Elle le détestait, elle en était persuadée mais pourtant quelque chose chez lui la troublait plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Lorsque ses bras l'avaient entouré et qu'il l'avait involontairement serré contre lui, lorsqu'ils s'étaient stationnés dans l'astéroïde, son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant. Ce sentiment étrange l'avait poussé à se débattre, elle voulait lutter contre cette réaction inappropriée. Après tout il n'était qu'un vaurien, un simple contrebandier vulgaire et malhonnête mais tellement courageux, sûr de lui et charmant.

La princesse Leia secoua la tête, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au point de rendez-vous prévue suite à l'attaque de Hoth. Le capitaine Solo allait bientôt repartir et leur chemin allait se séparer à jamais. C'était le mieux pour elle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu croire mais à la simple idée qu'elle ne le verrait plus son estomac se nouait. C'était comme si une boule lui obstruait les voies respiratoires. Assise dans ses quartiers personnels, la princesse porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et ferma un cours instant les yeux. Il l'avait embrassé, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, pire encore elle lui avait avidement rendu son baiser s'accrochant désespérément à son cou. Leia souffla, c'était insensé, elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste un instant de faiblesse où sa peur avait pris le dessus. Elle ne voulait plus y penser mais comment oublier la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle sur le moment, l'excitation naissante dans son bas ventre, et l'inexplicable sensation de paix et d'harmonie. Elle s'était sentie désirée, protégée et sereine. Le baiser avait été cours et simple mais il avait à jamais fait entrer le doute en elle…Et si, et si le capitaine Han Solo était plus qu'un simple compagnon de lutte contre l'empire. Si l'univers entier avait redoublé d'effort pour qu'il se retrouve sur sa route alors que rien ne la destinait à lui.

Alors que ce souvenir cuisant commençait à s'emparer d'elle, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement.

Hey princesse ! S'exclama une voix qui la ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Une voix railleuse et provocante qui lui rappela immédiatement pourquoi elle devait en fouir ce souvenir.

Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas la permission d'entrer ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en se relevant faisant face au Capitaine Solo.

Moi et Chewby on… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre effrontément.

Chewby et moi ! Railla-t-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il la mettait hors d'elle à chacune de leur confrontation mais elle le lui rendait bien et à dire vrai ils semblaient tous les deux y trouver un certain plaisir.

Si vous voulez, donc je disais que Chewby et moi nous partons, j'ai des dettes à régler ça ne peut pas attendre. J'ai pensez qu'il plairait à sa majesté que je lui face mes adieux.

Comment ça vous partez ? Mais la guerre n'est pas finie, nous avons besoin de vos talents ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en agitant nerveusement les mains.

Mes talents ! Mais ils ont les votre princesse et ceux de Luc ! Ironisa-il dans une grimace.

Sachez qu'il me faudrait plus que de basses flatteries pour me faire rester. Lâcha-t-il tout en faisant un pas vers la jeune Leia.

Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda-t-elle feignant l'incompréhension.

A vous de me le dire votre seigneurie…souffla t'il rompant alors la distante de sécurité qui les séparait.

Il était trop proche, bien trop proche pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir et respirer librement. Le magnétisme qui émanait de leur deux corps la paralysait complètement, la chaleur l'envahissait progressivement et les battements de son cœur s'emballaient au fil des secondes.

Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi ! Lâcha t'elle, incapable de mettre en ordre ses idées. Comme envoutée, la jeune femme tenta vainement de s'écarter mais le capitaine lui attrapa la main.

Il suffit d'un seul signal et je reste…Leia…souffla t'il l'attirant complètement contre lui.

Leia sentit sa poitrine percuter le torse de cet homme qui se dressait devant elle et n'attendait qu'une chose la rémission. Cependant elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, elle désirait lutter mais cette proximité lui donnait l'impression de défaillir. Que dire, que faire… Sa main toujours emprisonnée par celle du capitaine solo la brûlait, le contact ne lui laissait aucun répits et lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux appréciant le touché délicat du baise main.

Alors qu'il relâchait doucement la pression, Leia ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration.

Ne vous arrêtez pas…lâcha-t-elle à demi-mot, les yeux toujours clôt. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, elle en voulait encore, toujours plus. Elle voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur sa peau, sur son corps. Elle voulait qu'il l'entoure de ses bras vaillant et qu'il la serre fort, d'une force qui lui ferrait oublier toutes ces pertes, toute cette tristesse et toutes ces angoisses qui les avaient suivi depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Han l'observa un instant, presque choqué par cette demande qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer que dans ces rêves. Cette fois il l'avait ce signal, cette raison de rester. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait aimé et il aimait à son tour, d'une force sans précédent. Elle s'offrait à lui, elle baissait les armes et pourtant il ne la trouvait qu'encore plus belle, cette femme était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Alors doucement, pour la première fois, il lui obéit, sans broncher, sans rechigner, mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage. Avec le plus grand soin il porta une fois de plus la main de cette femme délicieuse et vaillante à ses lèvres. Il embrasse ses doigts puis fit glisser sensuellement ses lèvres le long de son bras, s'attardant au creux de son coude, puis au creux de son cou. Il profita un instant du merveilleux parfum qui embaumait ses narines.

Leia quant à elle sentait la force quitter petit à petit son corps, elle s'abandonnait à lui avec la plus grande confiance. Son corps tambourinant contre sa poitrine et chacun de ses sens semblaient s'amplifier. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, inconsciemment elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Délicatement, la main du capitaine se posa sur sa hanche, et l'autre remonta le long de son cou, frôlant, caressant chaque os de sa mâchoire. Il déposa dans un premier temps un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de les emprisonner violement.

La princesse répondit ardemment à ce baiser plein de passion. Immédiatement elle entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir un peu plus encore cette échange d'amour et de frustration. Leurs langues se redécouvraient, se caressaient s'enlaçaient, dansaient ensemble. De ses bras, Leia entoura le cou de cette homme, qui lui faisant envie depuis le premier jour sur l'Etoile Noire, afin de se presser un peu plus à lui. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, elle flottait littéralement, chaque caresses, chaque nouveau contact la transportait. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs, elle était bien, elle était en sécurité, et maintenant elle en était sure elle était amoureuse.


End file.
